Jarang Mandi
by KouNote
Summary: Yuta itu jarang mandi. Jorok! [Yuta x Ten] [YuTen] [NCT] [Shounen-Ai]


**Jarang Mandi**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **X**

 **Ten**

 **[YuTen]**

 **Story (c) CielNote (2017)**

 **Shounen-Ai, bahasa non-baku, typo(s)**

_..._…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…

.

.

.

.

.

_

Bagi pemuda dengan nama tingkat kesulitan mediumㅡChittaphon Leechaiyapornkul atau biasa dipanggil Ten, mandi itu adalah suatu kebutuhan pokok sama halnya dengan makan. Jadi jangan heran jika ia sangat begitu memperhatikan kebersihan dan mempertahankan harum tubuhnya seperti Lee Taeyong.

 _Perawatan kulit cabe-cabean memang sungguh syuper sekaleh._

Disaat jadwal kosong yang panjang, biasanya member NCT akan bermalas-malasan di dorm, seperti Doyoung dengan kemampuan menyendirinya yang baik. Jika keluar dari kamar, rambutnya akan acak-acakan dan ia hanya akan mandi asal-asalan tanpa membilas rambut.

Sama seperti Yuta, tapi jujur saja lebih parah.

Nah,

Kelakuan terjorok Yuta selama waktu senggang adalah hal terburuk yang paling Ten benci.

Pemuda asal Osaka perindu suasana tempat kelahiran itu akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

 _Orang ganteng itu bebas, he said._

Maka yang akan ia lakukan adalah menonton anime movie hingga series. Menangis seharian jika ada adegan melankolis, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ada karakter seorang humoris.

Sifat malasnya inilah yang membuat ia jadi jarang mandi. Kata Yuta;

"Cukup sekali sehari."

 _Buk!_

Dan bantal sofa pun Ten layangkan ke arahnya dengan bebas.

"Yuta, animenya berapa lama lagi sih?" Ten sudah mulai merengek-rengek kesal. Sedari tadi ia tidak diperhatikan karena sang kekasih sangatlah fokus pada tontonannya.

"Nanti, _yang_."

"Nanti kapan?"

"1 jam lagi."

Ten berdecak, "Sayang, kamu belum mandiㅡ"

Yuta berdeham tidak peduli.

"ㅡdari pagi."

 _Oh?_

"Jorok ih, najis."

 _Jleb._

Akhirnya Yuta menatap Ten dengan ekspresi _anjing-able_. Cemberut.

"Sayang ih kok gituuu."

Ten memutar bola matanya jengah,

"Ahelah Yut, dikasih jadwal kosong lima hari aja udah gini."

Yuta berpura-pura menangis tersengguk-sengguk,

"Kan mumpung libur, _yang_."

"Halah. Aku aja yang kerjaannya lebih banyak diem di dorm tetep mandi teratur, Yut." Ujarnya sambil cemberut imut.

 _Haduu. Kode keras pengen comeback._

Yuta kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada tontonannya, mengaduh pelan saat tokoh utama jatuh dari tangga.

"Yuta, ayo mandiii..." Rengek Ten yang membuat Yuta _kicep_.

"...ngajak mandi bareng, _yang_?"

Ten mencebik,

"Dih!"

Yuta pun mengedikkan bahu, kembali menonton animenya.

"Yuta, mandi gak?!"

"45 menit lagi, _yang_."

Ten menutup hidungnya dengan jari, berdecak jijik melihat Yuta yang menggaruk kepalanya gatal.

"Bau ih, sana mandi!" Sentak Ten masih dalam mode rendah.

"Oh, bau? Yaudahㅡ"

Ten memotong perkataan Yuta, "Sekalian keramas, Yut."

"Oke." Yuta memandang Ten polos. Ia memberhentikan animenya sejenak kemudian tersenyum manis, membuat Ten bersyukur akhirnya sang Osaka Prince menurut juga.

"Okeㅡ"

"ㅡaku lanjut nonton."

Yuta berlari terbirit-birit sembari mengangkat laptopnya untuk menjauhi Ten dan duduk di sofa.

"HAHAHAHAHA. "

Ten pun jadi murka, ia mendekati Yuta dan hendak menyeret pemuda jorok itu ke kamar mandi.

"YUTAAAAA!!"

Melihat serangan membahayakan, Yuta meletakkan laptopnya di sofa dan melompat dari duduknya saat Ten mendekat.

"AWAS KAMU HAH?!"

Ten mengejar ke kiri, Yuta pun menghindar dengan melompat-lompat zig-zag.

"MANDI, YUTA! JIJIK! ITU RAMBUT KERAMASIN JUGA HEH!"

 _Rupanya Ten sudah murka level medium, saudara-saudara._

"Aduh, gatel ada kutu thailand." Ledek Yuta masih loncat-loncat tidak jelas.

"APA?!"

"Dibasmi pake apa ya? Pake dop, klir, apa pentin?" Yuta pun nari-nari sembari kedip-kedip manjah.

"Pake peditok, Yut."

 _Allahuakbar._

"Udah sore, Yut. Masa tiap mau mandi harus selalu diingetin?" Ten sudah mulai capek mengejar Yuta yang tidak mau diam seperti cacing kesetanan.

Sembari berjalan mundur, Yuta menyunggingkan senyum menggoda,

"Sebagai calon istri yang berbakti harus mengingatkan, lah. Sudah suatu kewajiban."

Meski memang menyebalkan, ucapan Yuta itu tak pelak membuat Ten merona malu.

"Y-yaudah sebagai calon suami yang baik tuh harus nurut jangan ngeyel mulu, Yuta."

Yuta terdiam, mengepalkan kedua tangannya seperti sedang berdo'a. Ia mengedipkan mata berkali-kaliㅡberaegyo.

"Ciaaaaa..."

Mark yang kebetulan lewat setelah membawa cemilan dari dapur hanya bisa bengong melihat hyung nya yang tidak waras.

"YUT! MANDI!"

Ten kembali melayangkan teriakan, namun Yuta malah menarikan salah satu lagu hits mereka, Cherry Bomb.

"YUTA YUTA YUTAAAAAAA!!!!"

" _Ppali ppali pihae right, cherry bomb feel it yum._ "

"YA ALLAH, YUTAAAAA!! MANDIII!" Ten memasang wajah galak. Jaehyun yang kebetulan ingin membawa buku di meja dekat sofa, bukunya malah direbut oleh Ten, lalu dengan sadisnya ia lemparkan ke kepala Yuta.

 _Btw, bukunya tebel-tebel najis._

"Argh!" Yuta mengaduh kesakitan. Ia refleks mengusap kepala malang yang menjadi korban emosi level tinggi.

"Ini ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Taeyong mengusak rambut basahnya dengan keheranan. Ia habis keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati polusi udara di ruang tengah.

"YUTA TUH BELOM MANDI DARI PAGI!!" Adu Ten seraya menunjuk Yuta yang masih kesakitan.

"Hah?!"

Bagai terdapat kedutan imajiner di dahi Taeyong, lelaki cantik sekaligus tampan itu mendekati Yuta dan mendampratnya dengan handuk.

 _Anjir. Double kill. Faiyah in da hol._

 _-kata game Pointblank-_

"Mandi, jorok. Najis banget, sih."

Yuta pun hanya bisa cemberut mendapatkan dua serangan maut dari uke-uke ganas.

"Yaudah aku mandi." Ujarnya gontai, pergi ke kamar mandi dengan enggan.

"Mandi yang bersih, Yut!" teriak Ten.

"Iya!"

Dan Yuta pun menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Lah anjir... _my book..._ "

Dan Jaehyun hanya bisa meratapi buku yang menjadi saksi bisu korban amukan Ten dengan rasa duka yang mendalam.

_..._…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…_…

YuTen lagi? Saya lagi suka bikin cerita ringan begini. Dan ini adalah kegoblokan cerita saya dan pasangan saya *sujud*

maafkan jika nista. XD

commentnya, guys? agar saya bersemangat membuat karya lain （′‵）（′‵）（′‵）


End file.
